(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tank having a filter cartridge which use water and in particular domestic appliances such as water filter jugs, water boilers, refrigerators, automatic drink machines such as coffee machines, drinking water dispensers, cooking and baking appliances, steam appliances such as steam irons, steam cleaners, high pressure cleaners, air cleaners and conditioners and the like having a connection on the tank for supplying water from the water tank to a reservoir and/or storage vessel and/or an appliance with a filter connection for connection to a filter cartridge for a gravimetrically operated filter cartridge.
(2) Description Of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A water tank for holding a liquid, in the case of kitchen appliances, coffee machines or espresso machines for holding water, is provided in various kitchen appliances and machines, for example in water filter jugs, water boilers, coffee machines or espresso machines, in which case a filter cartridge can be inserted into the tank in order to prepare the water before processing in the machine or before consumption. Known filter cartridges have an outlet in the lower area, through which the water is supplied to the associated machine or to a reservoir or storage vessel. In this case, the water is passed via a preferably gravimetrically operated filter bed and is passed via a connection of the filter cartridge to a corresponding connection of the water tank into the machine or into some other reservoir or storage vessel.
For reliable operation of the kitchen appliances and machine, it is of major importance to use a filter cartridge whose filter parameters are defined. A defective filter cartridge will produce inadequately or incorrectly prepared water, which can lead to negative effects, for example to inadequate taste and/or smell optimization, calcium reduction or the like, or even to machine defects. By way of example, the machine control system is not able to initiate the intended maintenance intervals in good time if it assumes that a filter cartridge of the correct type is being used, but this is not actually being used. The use of inadequate filter cartridges leads to problems not only in the operational reliability of the machine but also in questions relating to the guarantee etc. It is therefore of major importance to ensure that only permissible filter cartridges are ever used.